


Storms

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mutually Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: In the aftermath of the Kamino defense, there are emotions to spare.





	

They had survived the assault against Kamino, they had won, and saved most of their men. Aayla Secura felt more alive in this moment than she had since before the war, and she turned to her companion, moving on instinct to be closer to him.

It was the way her lekku twisted and lifted in response to his own tentacles moving that made her stop, hesitating from the expression of victory.

This was Kit Fisto, and her heart was so terribly confused about him. The rain streaking down over them chilled her skin as she pulled back.

"We are Jedi," she reminded as he recognized the withdrawal a half moment after feeling the hope of meeting her on common ground.

"So we are, Aaylas'ecura," Kit agreed as he schooled his tentacles, reaching up to adjust some of the bands.

She turned away, the storm around her less powerful than within.


End file.
